Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to testing of electronic devices, and more particularly to a structure and method of terminating contact terminals of an electronic device under test (DUT).
Electronic devices such as integrated circuits (IC) chips and printed circuit boards, among others, are tested before they are packaged in an electronic product, such as a computer. Testing is essential to determine whether an electronic device's electrical characteristics conform to the specifications to which it was designed to and performs the function for which it was designed. A wafer prober is often used to test electronic devices. The wafer prober typically includes a set of microscopic contacts or probes that are moved into electrical contact with appropriate contact terminals on a device under test (DUT).